High Times In San Andreas
by B.T. Gunker
Summary: This is my first shot at fan fiction. I was thinking of turning this into a multichapter affair if I get positive reviews, please tell me how to improve. As I said this is my first fanfic,don't be too harsh. Reggie Terrance will be explained if I continue


**A Grand Theft Auto IV Fan Fiction**

**by: B.T. Gunker**

Niko parked his bike in an alley just a few meters from his targets motel. He left his helmet on a makeshift mask; he was not going to get caught.

"_Let's do this_" he whispered to him as he grabbed his duffle bag and made his way behind the Motel complex as the pink neon "Gregory's" flashed over his head.

With his duffel- bag in hand, black gloves and sweat clothes, and black helmet he became on with the darkness that engulfed the San Andreas streets. He made his way to the last window on rear wall of the motel complex. Getting as short a peek as possible, he saw his target sitting at his table eating dinner, watching tv.

Crouching by the window and fumbling through his duffel bag until he found his flashlight, he illuminated the bag filled with tools of the trade. In the bag was a .38 snub revolver, a baseball bat, a bottle of freshly purchased liquor with a rag in the top, a manila envelope and a switchblade. Putting the switchblade in his pocket, and placing the bottle in his back pocket, he produced a cell-phone from the front pocket of his night-black jogging pants and opened. He looked at the clock:

_12:45 A.M._

"_Right on schedule_", he said.

After having made sure he had time to spare, he shined the flashlight on the contents of the manila envelope. It looked to be perfect to tee of all the other envelopes Reggie had sent Niko. Even so, he skimmed over a quickly, after taking his second look today at the photo of the man. Indeed, the 6'4 black man, weighing approximately 200 pounds was indeed his target, Marvyn Balfour.

Niko stood with his back to the wall, slowly strafing along it to the window, gun in one hand, bat in the other. In one swift motion, Niko had jumpstarted his adrenaline. Smashing through the window with the bat and then tossing it aside he pointed his gun at the man. Niko squeezed off two shots in rapid succession, one hit the man in the chest, the other ripping through his feeble wooden door after missing completely.

On the other end of the spectrum, Marvyn, who had been frozen in shock at his helmeted assailant finally registered to get his gun. He dashed for his dresser on the other side of the room, where his loaded Colt .45 lay.

As Marvyn sprinted for what seemed like hours to him, it was only fractions of a second in reality. More importantly, it was only fractions of a second to Niko. Without blinking or hesitating, he fired off another missed shot, lodging the bullet deep in the wall. Niko fired his 4th shot instinctively, hitting Marvyn again in the lower chest.

Upon the impact of the bullet, Marvyn's legs gave out at he hit his tiled floor in a heap, cracking the back of his head open. He felt blood seep out as he knew death's grip grew closer, fighting for consciousness.

Niko fired the 4th and final shot, he would not allow another miss. Blood seeped out of Marvyn's head immediately after the final bullet hate been placed in his forehead.

With no time to waste Niko produced reached for his lighter and set the rag of the liquor bottle on fire. Two simple objects had combined to become his crime scene clean-up, as he tossed the Molotov cock tail in to the apartment. Always the opportunist, Niko tossed the baseball bat and manila envelope in to the room, feeding the blazing inferno.

The deed was done.

Niko sprinted back across the street before he heard sirens and returned to the same alley he had parked his motorcycle in. Getting it started as soon as possible he sped down the alley and hit the main streets, getting away from the crime scene as all good criminals do.

Flipping open his phone and hit speed dial 1, he heard breathing on the other end.

"Good" choked out the deep, raspy voice Niko had come to know as Reggie Terrance.

_Click._

The night of high risk and little reward was over for Niko, but he wondered how long he would have to go on doing missions for the man he hated.


End file.
